


The Girl In Love With Your Eyes

by angeltheserpent



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friendship, OC's - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, it's my first time working with ocs in a few years, personal, this is for a very good friend of mine, you don't have to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltheserpent/pseuds/angeltheserpent
Summary: A story I wrote for a very dear friend of mine who has made me many beautiful things in the past. Thank you for being such a wonderful person in general and for being there for me these past few months. You never fail to make me smile at my worst times, and this is the only way I knew how to thank you.





	The Girl In Love With Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sayuri [i won't put your last name here], thank you for being there for me, and for dealing with the sobbing messes that are my emotional breakdowns. And the ranting. And that one crush I have on that one person. Thank you for being the only person online I trust with knowing my age. This isn't a special occasion, or anything, but I met you because you drew me, so I figured I'd thank you with my writing. I love you, my tumblr crush.

Anna was alone in a coffee shop on a Monday morning, staring at her laptop but getting nothing done. Everything around her smelled like coffee beans, a smell she didn't even like. Why was she here?

It was all Anna could do to get herself out of her apartment that morning, but she knew she had to do something. Though nothing seemed all too appealing after the night she'd had. Her laptop screen went dark and she let her hands drop to the keyboard. She replayed everything in her mind: walking through the wind and biting cold to the apartment of a friend so close she had the spare key, ready to cry to her over ice cream about how her boyfriend had dumped her. Opening the door to find that boyfriend and that best friend tangled around each other in a disgusting mess of betrayal that had her slamming the door before they saw her tears. Running home as it just so perfectly began to rain and remembering she left her keys in her car. Finally letting herself in and staring blankly at the pile of work she had to have done by Friday. Falling asleep at her kitchen table on a Sunday night, nearly choking on her own tears.

Anna felt today's round of tears dripping onto her keyboard, her head throbbing from crying and a lack of sleep. She had no friends, no boyfriend, and a job that was barely paying the rent. How had she let things get this bad?

Flash forward to Thursday and Anna is back in the coffee shop, wondering still about the state of her existence. She sees out of the corner of her eye some of her friendlier coworkers walking in, and they say friendly hellos before leaving her in peace. She sits and tries to look busy, wondering how long she can put off living her life.

All of the sudden, a girl with dark hair and glasses slipping down her nose takes the seat beside her, both of them silently facing the window.

"I, uh, made you something," she says shyly, sliding Anna a slightly crumpled piece of paper. On it is a rough sketch of Anna sitting in the seat she's in now, from the back. She's haloed in light from the window. It's beautiful.

Anna is speechless. No one has ever graced her with such an arbitrary act of kindness before. Before the girl can walk off, she thanks her.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," she whispers, smiling. The other girl stares intently at her feet.

"You looked sad. You can talk to me whenever you want, i-if you want to," she says softly before walking off. Anna flips the sketch over and on the back is a phone number signed _"- Sarah"_ in neat, loopy handwriting. She punches the number into her phone and sends a hesitant message.

_Hi. It's Anna. Thank you for the drawing, that was very nice of you._

_Hi, it's Sarah. I'm not really good with people, but you seemed really cool and I was wondering if you'd like to talk sometime._

_Um, sure. I'm not really good with people either, though._

Anna leaves the coffee shop smiling, her spirits lifted for the first time in several days.

Weeks later and Anna is in tears on her kitchen floor for no explainable reason. She reaches up and drags her phone off the counter, flipping though it aimlessly. She comes across the conversation she had a few months back with the dark haired girl from the coffee shop. On a whim, she sends her a text.

Hey. I don't really know how to start this, but I'm just having a really awful day. How's yours?

Sarah rambles on about work and such, menial things that distract Anna from her mood. This goes on for weeks, striking up conversation on the days one of them is down, and sometimes days when they're not - just for the hell of it. They get closer and closer as time goes on.

Anna becomes closer friends with her coworkers and the first person she tells is Sarah. When she and some of her coworkers aren't as close as she thought they were, Sarah is the first to know. They're each other's backbones, always there to hold each other up. Eventually, they can't stand to be apart any longer.

_S?_

_Yeah?_

_Wanna meet up sometime?_

_How's that coffee shop sound?_

_The one where a dark haired girl with glasses gave me a drawing of the back of my head?_

_That's the one._

_Then I'll be there tomorrow, I hope she's there with another masterpiece._

_Oh, she will be._

Anna walks into the coffee shop unreasonably nervous. This is the girl she's been talking to for _months_! She's just worried about the gift that she decided to bring for her friend, really. The printed sheets crumpling in her tight grip as she walks back into the shop, she sees her again. Sitting in Anna's seat, drinking a coffee, is Sarah. Glasses still falling down her nose, an equally crumpled sheet of paper in hand.

Anna takes a seat beside her.

"Brought me something?" she asks a bit cheekily.

"Mmhm," Sarah replies into her coffee. Closing her eyes, she slides it across the table to Anna. Silently, Anna slides her own little stack of ink and paper back across to Sarah. Sarah just raises an eyebrow and begins to read. "Oh Anna," She says in her gentle way. Anna can't quite get enough of hearing her name out loud in her wonderful friend's soft voice. "I love it."

Anna can't hold back the grin as she finally jumps up, nearly knocking her chair over in the process, and hugs her best friend.

"Me too," she says. "Thank you so much." She grins over Sarah's shoulder at the drawing she's still holding in her hand. A color portrait of her, from the front this time. Probably based off of all the selfies they'd traded over time. The only caption scribbled on the back this time reading, _"- the girl in love with your eyes."_ Anna can only hope Sarah will like the story just as much.

  
Sarah expresses her gratitude by kissing Anna in the middle of a coffee shop.

"I love it," she says again. And Anna believes her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe sometime this summer we can work out that skype thing, hmm? Whenever things are a little better at home for you.


End file.
